total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert
Robert, labeled The Rich Snob was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He does not compete in Total Drama Action Do Over. He also does not compete in Total Drama World Tour Do Over, however, he does return for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Robertsquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Robert, a boy raised in wealth and riches, has been pampered since he was born. He has only received the best because "he is the best". Robert talks to everyone as if they are below him. Because in his mind, they are. He's not very nice. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Robert arrives on his golden yacht. Everyone becomes immediately jealous, but their jealousy is turned into rage after they meet Robert himself. Lightning, Eva, Duncan, and Leshawna all especially wish to beat him to a pulp due to his horrendously snide behavior. Later, he is placed on the Screaming Gophers and threatened by Leshawna and thrown off a cliff by Duncan. Robert is eliminated purely due to his annoyances in Not So Happy Campers Part 2. In No Pain, No Game, Robert returns by adoration of the producers, and his father's money, alongside Harold. His golden yacht was his sleeping quarters, rather than the boy's cabin. He plays a fake idol in No Pain, No Game. It's accepted when his father calls in and pays the show money. His boat is infiltrated by Trent when having to perform a challenge in Search And Do Not Destroy. Robert is enraged and has Trent voted off, but is voted off himself when his cast mates get the chance. He roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Robert teams up with Justin and B who promptly ditch him. He is left on his own and mauled by a rabbit. He does not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Robert is a member of the peanut gallery in the Aftermath segments. He cameos in Buns Of Steel, inflicting pain of others by controlling a doomesday machine. In the TDADO special, Robert is sued for his cameo. His parents lose a vast majority of their money, causing Robert to get a paying job, working with Staci, much to his annoyance. He joins the cast on their adventure to Orpha studios. He causes a crash and leaves the bus with a group of other campers. He does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Robert once again did not compete. He simply watched for the majority of the competition. He was a Total Drama Aftermath commentator. He was for the most part, unverbal. He rooted for Courtney in the finale. In the TDWTDO special, Robert manages to befriend Tyler, Sam, and Owen when they invite him to "bro time". Robert shows the first smidge of affection towards them when he sasses out Dakota when she insults them. Robert is selected for Total Drama All Stars Do Over and is sent to Wawanakwa with the other 19 chosen few on a raft. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Robert arrived on the island where he taunted the rest of the cast, quickly regaining his spot as Total Drama's biggest annoyance. Everyone seems to question Robert's reason for being an "all star". Robert was placed on the Villainous Vultures where Duncan immediately rekindled the conflict. In Evil Dread, Robert was forced to work in the challenge by Leshawna, who attempted to bond with Robert. He rejected her. Robert remained on the sidelines and avoided conflict for the next few episodes to avoid elimination. As Leshawna continued to hang out with him, due to the solitude of being a hero, Robert started feeling appreciative towards Leshawna, and acted friendly towards her in Moon Madness. Robert became an active teammate in Nobody Eggspects Opposition. In Dodgefall, Robert's glasses were taken out, and he started feeling poor and miserable. Being lifted up by Leshawna increased his likeliness of her. At the merge, Robert teamed up with Leshawna, and even befriended Abigail, Harold, and Bridgette to please her. It was clear he had gained a crush on her when he fell "ill". In Seek And Ye Shall Lie, Robert teamed up with Duncan to save the day from Staci and win the challenge, earning permanent residence in the spa hotel. Robert asked out Leshawna in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, and was rejected. He came to terms with this in Post Plunker's Paradise. Robert attacked a robot cyborg and saved Leshawna's life in Sundae Muddy Sundae, earning everybody's trust and approval. Robert was eliminated in The Bold And The Booty-ful when he failed to fully complete the challenge. In The Final Wreckening, Robert had the option to attack Bridgette, but declined in order to help her win. He still has feelings for Leshawna, but has come to terms that she isn't into him. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Robert has yet to outrank Dj and Gwen *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Robert has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Robert has yet to outrank Will, Felicity and Charlotte. Gallery Trivia *Robert is one of seven characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated, the others being Harold, Sierra, Brick, Trent, Amy and Zachary. *Robert has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** He is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Duncan, Harold, Bridgette, and Alejandro. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Original Characters Category:TDU Contestants Category:CoGreen's Original Characters